River in Reverse
by ariella411
Summary: Bellamy meets the youngest delinquent on the ground and quickly grows fond of her. And he soon figures out that she's smarter than he thought. She even starts giving him love advice. Bellamy/Clarke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The 100 or it's characters. I only own my OC.

**Description: **Bellamy meets the youngest Delinquent and decides to take her under his wing. But he quickly figures out that she isn't as helpless as he first thought. She even starts giving him love advice. Bellamy/Clarke. Jasper/OC (crush).

**A/N: **I adored the Bellamy/Charlotte relationship and this idea has been running around in my head for a while so i thought i would just write it and see how it's received. And while my OC will come off mature for her age, she is just a young girl so childish train of thought is necessary at times. Please follow/favorite/review. Enjoy!

**Into the Arms of Strangers**

The dirt shifted under the girl's feet as she inched closer to the bunny. She had been trying to catch the animal for a while but it always hopped away right as she reached for it. The young girl just wanted to pet it or maybe even bring it back to camp so she could have something to occupy her time. The older kids always had something to do and since she was the runt of the litter she was left to play by herself for most of the day.

Her breath hitched in her throat as a twig snapped under her foot but sighed quietly when she saw that the bunny hadn't moved from it's spot. Two steps later the child was close enough to grab it. She reached slowly at first so she wouldn't scare it but tried to close most of the distance quickly. Just as she was about to grab it, the animal's ear twitched and he scampered off again. The girl jumped to her feet and started after it.

She was yanked to a halt when a hand clamped onto her arm. She felt her heart sink as she turned to face her captor.

"What are you doing out here?"

Bellamy Blake. The youngster didn't need to be reminded of his name. Like most of the Delinquents, she knew it like the back of her hand. He was the rebel, the guiding light, and the mutineer. He was the leader of their camp.

The girl stuttered to come up with an answer. "I was just…"

"Chasing bunnies?" Bellamy quirked an eyebrow.

She didn't bother lying to him. She knew better than that. "Yes."

"How'd you get past the wall?" The insurgent asked quietly as he pointed over his shoulder. Just beyond the line of trees behind him stood the hand-made wall that had been built within a couple days. It was the only thing separating their little civilization from the wild surroundings and furthermore, the Grounders. Bellamy didn't understand how a little girl could have snuck out with the number of guards he had posted around the perimeter of camp.

Her eyes darted around the floor as if she expected to find her response in the dirt. She gave a feeble shrug before raising her gaze to Bellamy. "I don't know."

Bellamy couldn't stop his lips from turning up into a small smile. Unlike most of the people in camp, she wasn't afraid of what laid beyond the wall. "It's dangerous to be out here on your own."

"I know." The girl diverted her gaze back to the floor. Bellamy could tell that she was nervous but he didn't know if it was because of him or the company he had brought. He glanced over his shoulder at the other guys he had chosen to go hunting with him. They didn't look that intimidating, even with their weapons.

Bellamy slipped his hand into his pocket and fished out a small dagger. He turned it over in his hand and held it out. "Here."

He got a big sense of déjà vu when the girl hesitated to take the knife. Her eyes lingered on the blade but she didn't move to grab it. "I don't need it."

Bellamy narrowed his eyes. It was the first time someone had refused to take a hand out from him. "And why's that?"

"I'm not a killer." The girl muttered as her eyes landed on Bellamy's.

"Owning a knife doesn't make you a killer." He responded quickly. He had to remind himself that the girl was most likely no older than thirteen. Her thought process wasn't as refined as the others.

"No." She shook her head causing some hair to fall out of the loose braid hanging over her shoulder. "But it gives you a chance to become one."

Bellamy swallowed as he held her gaze. It took him a second to put the knife back in his pocket. He hooked his thumb over his gun strap as he nodded towards the wall. "Get back to camp before the Grounders find you."

The girl ducked her head to hide the small smile that spread across her face. She knew that Bellamy didn't mean to make her laugh but something about the way he warned her caused a tiny giggle to erupt from her lips.

"What's so funny?"

She sucked in a breath mid-giggle. She didn't want to be the one to put Bellamy Blake in a bad mood. "Nothing."

"Huh." Bellamy shot the girl an amused look. She was reminding him more and more of Charlotte every second. "Well, go on." He jutted one of his thumbs over his shoulder.

He needed to start the hunt soon if he wanted to be back for dinner but a part of him wanted to postpone it to make sure the girl got back to camp okay. He pushed aside the urge and turned his attention back to the girl. Her gaze was plastered to the floor as she walked around Bellamy. Her movements made him think that she was focusing on not making accidental contact with him.

"You're uh… Dylan, right?" Bellamy turned to face her back. She twisted hesitantly to look at him.

"Dayton."

"Right. Sorry." Bellamy shook his head slowly but she shrugged.

"You have a lot of names to remember."

He was slightly surprised at how this conversation was turning out. When he had seen the young petite girl chasing a bunny through the forest, he had expected her to be just that. Instead, he had met a mature-for-her-age girl who one stumped him twice within a couple minutes.

"How old are you?"

"Eleven. You?" She jerked her chin towards the sky.

Bellamy smiled. "Twenty-three."

She accepted his response with a tiny nod before pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "You're older than my mom."

The information threw him for a loop. He received several confused looks from his friends before he managed to ask the question stuck in his throat. "How old is your mom?"

"Twenty-two." Dayton responded without pause. By the innocent look on her face, Bellamy knew that Dayton had yet to realize that her mom was too young to have a kid her age.

But he didn't want to be the one to tell her otherwise. He sighed quietly as he squared his shoulders. He needed to start the hunt if he wanted to be back before sundown. "Get going."

Dayton didn't hesitate to leave Bellamy and his hunting group behind. She hurried off through the trees, her movements quick and fluid and as silent as a mouse. It was a talent Bellamy knew he didn't possess.

He slung his gun back over his other shoulder and turned in the opposite direction. He could hear a quiet chorus of footsteps start up behind him as he began to weave through the trees but his mind began to wander on it's own.

He thought he had met most of the Delinquents in camp but he for some reason Dayton was the one he didn't remember meeting. She had been referenced a few times by Clarke as the youngest Delinquent amongst them but he never put a face to the name. Bellamy tried not to fixate on the young girl but it was harder than he thought. The impression she had made would most likely last until he returned from the hunt and something told him that the conversation they had in forest would not be their last.

* * *

Dayton jogged back to her tent fixed on one far side of camp and kneeled beside her bed as she pulled on her jacket.

"Where have you been?"

She looked up to see that Octavia still had her nose in her (not so) mysterious book. Dayton pulled her braid out from under her jacket quickly. "I went for a walk outside of the wall. It was really nice."

Octavia dropped the leather bound book and turned onto her back to look at her younger roommate. "Wait. What?"

"I went for a walk outside of the…" Dayton started quietly.

"I heard you the first time. I just… how did you get past the guards?" Octavia sat up quickly and crawled onto Dayton's bed. They had only been roommates for a couple days but their relationship had strengthened rather quickly.

"I've had a lot of practice sneaking around."

"And how did you get out the door?" Octavia leaned forward slightly.

Dayton smiled knowingly. "It's a secret."

"Come on, Dayton. You can trust me. I wont tell anyone about it, I swear." Octavia held up one hand as if she was making an oath.

Dayton narrowed her eyes but dropped the act quickly. She dropped down on her bed beside Octavia. "There's a gap in the wall hidden behind a small tree."

"Do you think I'll be able to fit?" Octavia quirked an eyebrow. Dayton was reminded of Bellamy for a second as Octavia held her gaze. The two did have a lot of similarities.

The younger girl sized up Octavia quickly before giving a weak shrug. "I don't know. You can try if you want."

"Can you show me the hole tonight?" Octavia's lips turned up into a small smile as she waited for Dayton's answer.

"Sure." Dayton paused. "But you might want to be extra careful tonight."

Octavia shot her younger friend a look. "And why's that?"

"You're brother. He's out hunting."

"We're you spying again or did someone tell you that?" Octavia questioned as she ran her fingers through a large strand of blonde hair that had managed to weasel it's way out of Dayton's braid. She sighed as she spun her finger in a circle, directing the younger girl to turn away from her.

"We talked when I went on my walk." Dayton didn't hesitate to obey Octavia's directions. She twisted around so her back was facing Octavia and felt her undo the braid.

"Was he mad?" Octavia asked quietly. Dayton could tell what she had expected her to say.

"No. He asked me some questioned and then made me go back to camp." She tried to stay still as Octavia ran her fingers through her hair. They had yet to figure out how to keep up personal hygiene so Octavia had to work out a few knots during her finger combing.

"Well, that's a first." The older girl separated Dayton's hair and began weaving the pieces over and under each other. A minute later, there was a neat braid hanging over Dayton's shoulder once again.

"What do you mean?"

"My brother's a stickler for obedience." Octavia scooted back as Dayton faced her again. "But it looks like you're one of the special ones."

"The what?" The petite blonde narrowed her eyes. She had no idea what her roommate was talking about but it sounded positive.

"I just mean that my brother doesn't not like you." After getting a confused look sent her way, Octavia added, "It's a good thing."

Dayton nodded feebly. "Okay."

Octavia hurried back to her own bed and stuffed her book under a pile of blankets when she thought Dayton wasn't looking. "I need to go check on something really quick but I'll be back."

Dayton gave another tiny nod when Octavia glanced over her shoulder. The older girl pulled on her own jacket and slipped out of the tent quietly. Dayton hated being alone but she had started to grow accustomed to it after being on Earth for so long. She knew that the older kids didn't have younger siblings to practice playing with so she let the disregard slide. But at the end of the day, she just wanted to find a playmate.

The tent rustled quietly before someone popped their head inside. Dayton recognized the boy instantly. "Hey, Jasper."

"Hey, Dayton." He flashed a friendly smile. "Is Octavia here?"

Since Dayton had moved in with Octavia, Jasper had made several visits to their tent. She noticed that he always happened to miss her by just a couple seconds. This visit didn't break the mold.

Dayton shook her head. "No. She just left."

"Oh… okay." Jasper's look of disappointment never went unnoticed by the younger girl. She reached under her pillow and grabbed a small handful of nuts she had stashed there.

She waited as Jasper opened his hand under her closed fist. She dropped the nuts into his hand with a small smile. "Happiness depends upon ourselves."

Jasper pinched his face together. "Hold on. I know this one… uh… Dalai Lama."

"Aristotle." Dayton giggled lightly.

Jasper waved his free hand through the air. "Close enough."

The tent fell quiet as Jasper popped a couple nuts into his mouth. He started chewing but stopped suddenly. His eyes dropped to the nuts for a second before meeting Dayton's gaze. "These aren't Jobi nuts are they?"

Dayton shook her head quickly in an attempt to reassure Jasper she would never give him the hallucination-inducing nuts. "No. They're safe. I swear."

Jasper's lips spread into another smile. "I was just messing with you. I know you would never drug me on purpose… at least, I hope you wouldn't."

She forced her expression to turn to stone even though she was still giggling on the inside. "No. Never."

They ate nuts in silence for a bit. Dayton was just happy she had company while Jasper enjoyed the short time he had set aside for a break. Once he finished his handful, he stood up as tall as he could without hitting the top of the tent and gave Dayton a tiny wave.

"See you next time, kiddo." Jasper smiled as started out of the tent.

"Bye." Dayton returned a weak wave but couldn't stop her shoulders from hunching over slightly. She hated feeling lonely.

Jasper hesitated. He could see that Dayton was upset that he was leaving but he had to get back to work. Bellamy would have his head if he heard Jasper was slacking off.

"What are you doing right now?" Jasper dropped to his knees in front of the younger girl.

She seemed confused but shrugged anyways. "Nothing."

"So, you have some free time on your hands and I need someone to help make my work more bearable." Jasper shot her a skeptical look. "You think we could help each other out?"

Dayton nodded quickly making her braid bounce against her shoulder. She followed Jasper out of the tent and through camp. He glanced over his shoulder before disappearing into another tent. Dayton ducked in after him a second later.

She was surprised to see a bunch of golden bullets sitting on a table and little boxes filled with black powder. She didn't have to ask to know that Jasper was in charge of checking bullets. Dayton had watched her mom do it before.

"Milady." Jasper bowed as he gestured to the table. Dayton walked up to the ammo and began spinning a bullet between her fingers. "Now, this is dangerous work so you have to be careful but if you're up for it, you can help me sort the bullets."

Dayton happily agreed to help. It wasn't the most fabulous job to have but it was something to occupy her time so she was content.

They worked well together with Jasper testing the bullets and Dayton putting them in the correct piles. Jasper even told her that he was almost positive they were doing it all twice as fast.

* * *

Bellamy dropped his end of the parachute, letting the beast inside drop to the floor. He turned to Miller and Derek. "Start skinning it."

They nodded before kneeling beside the oversized hog-like animal. Bellamy glanced around camp and started towards his sister's tent. Miller had told him that the girl they had met in the forest had just moved into Octavia's tent a few days ago. He just wanted to make sure she actually listened to him and went back to camp.

He pulled back the flap of the tent and peeked inside. When he saw that there was no sign of Dayton or Octavia, he straightened up and looked for someone with answers. He stopped one of the girls he had assigned to watch the wall.

"Do you know where Dayton is?" He didn't have a lot more information on the girl so he hoped that the guard recognized her name.

"No. Sorry." The Delinquent shook her head apologetically before continuing towards the wall, gun in hand.

Bellamy didn't hesitate to stop the next person that walked by him. "Do you know where Dayton is?"

"Who?" The guy pinched his eyebrows together.

"Dayton. The little blonde girl." Bellamy held his hand out flat at the height he estimated Dayton to be.

"Oh." The guy sighed as he realized who they were talking about. "Uh… I saw her walking with Jasper. I think they were heading towards the ammo tent. Last time I checked, Goggles was still on bullet duty."

"He took an eleven year old girl with him to check bullets that could blow up in their face?" Bellamy tried not to look as pissed as he actually was.

"Guess not all of us are as smart as we look." The guy clapped a reassuring hand on Bellamy's shoulder before hurrying on his way.

Bellamy turned on his heels and strode straight to the ammo tent. He didn't pause before ducking into the tent.

"Hey, Bellamy." Jasper greeted. "You need more bullets?"

Bellamy exhaled. "You're not seriously letting _her_ work in here with you, are you?"

Dayton felt her heart sink as Jasper glanced at her. "Yeah. Why?"

"She's a child. She shouldn't be working with bullets that could blow at any second." Bellamy stepped towards them.

"Don't worry. She's in charge of the duds and I made sure to stay a safe distance away whenever I check them." Jasper held up a bullet as an example. "She's fine."

"Be even more careful next time." Bellamy glared. "Actually, scratch that. There won't be a next time." He faced Dayton, his expression completely serious. "You're not allowed in here anymore. If I catch you trying to sneak in I will put you on tent-arrest."

Dayton's jaw popped open and Bellamy leaned in slightly. "Is that clear?"

She pursed her lips into a thin line and forced herself to nod. Bellamy could see she wasn't happy with the command but he didn't care about that at the moment. He cared about keeping the child from getting seriously injured.

"Come on." Bellamy gestured to the tent opening but Dayton didn't budge. She looked up at Jasper who nodded towards the opening. Bellamy rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Go ahead. I'll find you later, kiddo."

Dayton sighed as she moved around Bellamy and exited the tent. She was being treated like a baby. And while she was technically the baby of the group, she really wasn't. If she was old enough to find a way to feed herself on the Ark, she was old enough to sort dead bullets.

She folded her arms over her chest as she headed towards her tent. She was hoping Octavia would be back by then.

"Dayton."

She knew who was calling after her without turning around so she didn't.

"Dayton. Slow down."

In spite of the order, she sped up by widening her stride. She didn't want to talk to Bellamy. He had ruined another happy moment. That was twice in one day.

"Dayton. Come on."

She was forced to stop as Bellamy cut in front of her. She knew fighting him was a bad idea but that didn't stop it from popping up in her head.

Bellamy tilted his head slightly as he peered down at her. "You're angry."

"Hadn't noticed." Dayton muttered quietly as she hugged her arms tighter.

"I was just trying to protect you. Doing that was not safe for someone like you." Bellamy explained in a calm voice.

"I can protect myself."

Bellamy gave her an amused look. She was one of the only people who didn't want to accept his help. "You're eleven."

"Exactly. I'm eleven." Dayton took a deep breath as she stepped closer to Bellamy. "That's old enough to be taken away from my mother and thrown in the Sky Box only to be sent down to Earth all on my own without getting the chance to say goodbye. So, I think that also makes me old enough to sort bullets."

"Actually, I don't think you were old enough to go through any of that." Bellamy paused. "So, really, you shouldn't have been sorting those bullets. It's not your fault though. Jasper must have gotten dropped on his head as a baby or something.."

Dayton shot him a stern look. "I don't need you to protect me."

"Well, at your age, you should have someone looking out for you." Bellamy "Your mom protected you for eleven years on the Ark. Do you have anybody down here who would do that for you?"

Dayton felt like someone had placed a weight on her chest as Bellamy talked. She knew she should have corrected him. She should have told him that it her father who protected and cared about her for most of her life. And that it was her mother who got her into the criminal life and it her who got her own daughter arrested. But she swallowed the urge like a giant pill.

"No." She returned in a whisper.

Bellamy grabbed onto her shoulders lightly and smiled. "Now you do."

Dayton pulled away abruptly, breaking all contact with Bellamy. "Why? Why do you care?"

"It's my job to care." He responded without hesitation.

"Bullroar."

Bellamy's expression softened as he kneeled in front of her. "You remind me of someone I used to know."

"So, I'm a replacement."

"No. You reminded me of her at first. But now I know that you two are completely different people. You're strong and defiant." Bellamy's lips turned up into a smile as he spoke. "I like that about you."

Dayton didn't know how to respond. The only functional relationship she ever had was with her father. And because of how that ended, Dayton was hesitant to let another person take on a protective role in her life. She wanted and needed someone like Bellamy down here on Earth. But she was scared of the unknown.

"I don't need you to protect me." Dayton repeated mainly to herself.

Bellamy nodded in agreement. "Fine. I wont try to protect you. But I'm going to be keeping an eye on you."

Dayton wanted to make him take it back and leave her alone but she knew better. All the arguments she had watched involving Bellamy had always swayed in his direction. She assumed that this one wouldn't be any different.

She tried to hide her discontent with a smile. "Fine."

She walked around Bellamy and continued towards her tent. She didn't want Bellamy to feel like he had to protect her but a part of her was happy that he had decided that he wanted to. It meant that someone cared.

Bellamy watched the petite girl hurry through camp. He hadn't expected himself to act be so protective of her but he knew why he did. Dayton was a mix of Octavia and Charlotte, the two people he had knowingly loved.

He turned in the opposite direction with a sigh. He knew that Dayton might not need a protector but he was certain that she needed a friend, someone who could help her whenever she needed it. He wanted to be the person for Dayton. He was going to be that person for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The 100 or it's characters. I only own my OC.

**They Were Expendable**

Dayton opened her mouth wide as Monty lined up the shot. He pulled back his arm an inch before tossing the berry towards the younger girl. They both erupted into light laughter when it landed inside her mouth. Dayton punched a fist into the air above her head.

"And the crowd goes wild! He's won the game!" She smiles as bites down on the berry.

"Thank you. Thank you." Monty bowed a few too many times. "I'd like to mention that none of this would be possible without my coach and personal trainer, Dayton Carrick."

"It took a lot of hard work but we finally made it." She returned quickly.

It takes the duo a couple seconds to stop laughing. Monty points to her as he pops a couple nuts into his mouth. "How old are you again?"

"Eleven." She responds as she turns to the piles of berries and nuts in front of them. She can see him slide a glance in her direction out of the corner of her eye. "How old did you think I was?"

"I don't know." Monty shrugged. "Thirteen maybe."

"I get that a lot. I don't know why though." Dayton digs one of the plastic pouches into the bin holding the nuts.

"It's the way you act. Makes you seem older, I guess." Monty returned his attention to the food.

"Older how?"

"You're wiser than you should be for someone your age." He explained in a hushed tone.

She dropped her filled pouch into the pile of finished rations. "Life on the Ark wasn't a walk in the park for everyone."

"I just meant that…" Monty started.

"Get back to work you two!"

They both looked up to see one of the armed guards walking towards them.

"In case you couldn't tell, we already are working." Monty held up the pouch in his hand.

The guard nodded at the pile. "Work faster then."

Dayton was watching the boy carefully. It had only taken a second for her to see that his skin was paled and that there was a thin layer of sweat on his face. He looked sick.

He went to take a step and lost his balance for a second. Dayton reached forward and grabbed onto his arm before he crashed into the boxes of food. She let him lean against her petite body as he tried to sturdy himself. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just… uh…" The guard looked around as if he forgot where he was. "I just need to…"

He took a step away from Dayton but quickly fell back against her. She didn't have time to react as he coughed right into her face. She shut her eyes and mouth but felt something splatter across her face. She knew it would be a good idea to let go of the guard but if he was contagious, she was certain she had already caught what he had. Dayton kept a firm hold on him so he wouldn't fall as she used her other hand to wipe her face. She grimaced when she looked down and saw a crimson liquid covering her hand.

"Dayton!"

She looked up to see Bellamy hurrying towards her. The look on his face told her that she was probably not looking too good.

"Bellamy! Don't touch her!" Clarke ran up to them but didn't move to touch anyone.

"You're quarantine isn't working, Princess." Bellamy turned to Clarke.

"Get inside the drop ship, now!" Clarke directed Dayton quickly. The younger girl hesitated to move but did eventually. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold up the guard for much longer.

"She's going to be okay, right?" Bellamy's gaze followed Dayton until she disappeared into the ship.

Clarke dug her fingers into her hair. "I don't know. She's… she's really young."

"What are you saying, Clarke?" Bellamy looked down at his co-leader.

Clarke was cautious with how she worded her answer. "Her nervous system might not be strong enough to tackle the fever."

"She's just a kid." Bellamy ran a hand over his head. "She shouldn't be worrying about getting an infectious disease that could kill her."

"I know. I know." Clarke nodded in agreement. "I'm doing the best I can but this thing is spreading like wildfire."

Clarke doubled over as she started coughing roughly. Bellamy's concern peaked and he started to reach for her. She stumbled away from him the second she saw his attempt. "Don't. You could get infected."

Bellamy dropped his hand to his side. He respected Clarke enough to want to listen to her warning but that didn't stop him from wanting to help her. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty crappy. But I'm the last person you need to worry about right now. People are dropping like flies. You need to make sure that the wall is still being well guarded. The Grounders could change their minds." Clarke tried to keep her breathing calm but it came out sporadic and uneven.

"I got that covered." Bellamy assured her. "You need to focus on getting better yourself. I don't think I could run this place on my own right now."

Clarke smiled weakly. "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"I never thought I'd admit it out loud." Bellamy sighed quietly as his eyes flickered back to the ship.

"I'll make sure Dayton is taken care of." Clarke promised him quietly before starting towards the ship.

"Remember what I said." Bellamy called after her. He had told the truth. She might have been a pain in the ass at times but he needed her help to run this camp efficiently. Without her, it probably all would have already gone to shit.

* * *

Clarke sat down next to Dayton who was still huddled in one of the corners of the room. She had kept to herself for an over an hour. Like her, Clarke guessed that she was just waiting for the symptoms to arrive. But they never did.

"How long ago did you and that guy come in?" Clarke nodded her head towards the guard who was trying to sleep off the disease.

"It feels like it's been forever." Dayton didn't tear her eyes off the floor in front of her.

"Do you mind if I do a little check-up?" Clarke held up a small flashlight and pressed a towel over her mouth.

Dayton nodded and twisted in her place. Clarke quickly checked her ears, nose, and throat for bleeding or inflammation but found nothing. She had seen the same thing in Octavia.

"You're immune." Clarke breathed as she turned off the flashlight. It was a relief. This little girl wouldn't have to suffer through the sickness that was weakening so many.

"Immune?" Dayton looked up at her.

"You can't catch get what everyone else has." Clarke gestured to all the sick delinquents surrounding them.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes. It's a very good thing." Clarke smiled reassuringly. She liked the younger girl because of her maturity level but had to remind herself at times that she was only eleven years old. She was still a kid.

"Does that mean I have to go?" Dayton pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. It was obvious that the girl didn't want to leave.

Clarke gave her a skeptical look. "I thought you would want to leave."

"I want to help." Dayton's voice came out tiny but the meaning behind her words was shudder inducing.

Clarke pursed her lips into a thin line. Octavia was the only person who had proved to be immune. It was a relief to have someone that could work with those who had fallen ill without having to worry about their own health. Another pair of hands would only make it easier.

"Okay." Clarke stood up slowly. She was surprised that she was still able to walk around. "But listen to Octavia, okay? She knows what to do."

Dayton nodded before hurrying off to find her roommate. Clarke couldn't help but smile as she watched the younger girl start offering water to the sick. It was easy to see that the patient's moods were lifted slightly when they opened their heavy eyelids and saw a cute little girl trying to help them.

"Clarke!"

She didn't have to look hard to find who was trying to catch her attention. Octavia was kneeling beside a boy who looked a few years younger than her. Clarke hurried over to the duo when she saw the big pool of blood on the floor beside them and realized that the he wasn't moving anymore.

"He's dead." Octavia sighed sadly.

Clarke placed a blanket over the deceased boy and asked two healthier looking delinquents to carry him outside. She followed them out of the ship and watched as they placed him on a green tarp that already had two other bodies lying on it.

She kept her eyes on the deceased but she could see that people had begun to gather. She wanted to say something. She wanted to boost the morale but she knew that nothing she could say would help the dire situation they were in.

"People are starting to get paranoid." Bellamy said as he walked up to her.

Clarke puts up her hand to stop him at a safe distance. "I think we're past that point." She gestured to the people. "They're looking at each other like they're all about to kill each other."

"Well, there are more than enough killers down here." Bellamy reminded her as he glanced over his shoulder at the crowd. Clarke shot him a look but he pretended not to notice.

"At this rate, we wont have enough people to fight when the Grounders get here." Clarke's eyes flickered to the bodies on the tarp.

"Don't worry, I got our defense covered for now. You just focus on getting as many people feeling better as fast as possible." Bellamy backed away slowly. "Including yourself." He thought that if he hadn't reminded her to not forget about herself that she would repeat the habit of putting everyone else in front of her.

Bellamy started towards the wall. He had been checking on the guards regularly since Octavia returned with the news of a planned attack. As he approached one of the posts he saw a kid slumped against the wall, his shoulders hunched over.

Bellamy came up behind the guy but made sure to keep his hands at his sides. "You okay?"

The kid turned around slowly to face Bellamy.

"Get to the drop ship now." Bellamy ordered the second he saw two think lines of blood tailing down the kid's cheeks. He turned towards the people nearby. "Nobody touch him."

Clarke stepped down from the platform and started towards the latest patient. She paused when she saw a girl collapse out of the corner of her eye. As two boys went to catch her, she coughed once and blood sprayed from her mouth. The crimson liquid hit their faces like pepper spray.

Everyone started acting on their paranoia as the boys started searching blindly for help. Clarke tried to tell them not to touch anybody but it was too late. Suddenly, as if given a silent order, all the armed delinquents raised their guns. It looked like they no longer cared who had actually got infected; they just wanted to contain it. But the guns only made it worse. Clarke watched in silence as Finn, Raven, and even Bellamy came up short when they tried to get the guards to lower their weapons.

The situation had already started to get out of hand but now it was going into overdrive. Clarke searched for a way to calm the riot that was forming in front of her. But it seemed that nothing would help at this point.

Clarke jumped when she felt someone slide their hand into hers and tug on it lightly. She looked down to see Dayton standing beside her. The girl's sudden appearance isn't what shocked Clarke though. It was the fact that the eleven year old girl was holding a rifle in her other hand.

"You can do it." Dayton told Clarke as she lifted the gun towards her.

Clarke gave the girl a skeptical look as several questions popped into her head. But she already knew the answer to the most important one. She grabbed the gun and turned the nozzle to the sky. Three shots rang out as she pumped her finger against the trigger repeatedly.

Clarke watched as the crowd calmed in a collective sweep. Even the guards lowered their weapons enough to reverse the direct threat. Up until that point Clarke didn't know what she could say to better the situation. But as all eyes landed on her, it clicked.

"This is what the Grounders want. They know that they wouldn't have to kill us if we killed each other first." Clarke spoke loudly and clearly. Her eyes brushed over the crowd and she could see that most of the people were agreeing with her comment. The corner of her lips twitched when she saw Bellamy giving her a weak smile.

One of the older delinquents stepped towards her and pointed his gun at her. "We wont have to kill each other if we all get infected. Get back in the drop ship! Now!"

Clarke stumbled back. She had stopped underestimating the others a long time ago.

Bellamy didn't hesitate to step forward, grab the kid's gun and jerk it back, hitting the kid straight in the nose with the weapon. The boy released the gun as he fell back. The blood was trickling down his nose by the time he caught his balance.

"Lower your guns!" Bellamy called over his shoulder at the few people who still hadn't received the message. But once Bellamy gave the order, the stragglers quickly obeyed. He turned his attention back to Clarke. She smiled lightly as she mouthed a "thank you."

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut when she felt a sudden dizzy spell hit her. She tried to regain her balance but her knees buckled before she could. She felt herself begin to fall but she never hit the ground. Two arms wrapped around her protectively and lifted her into the cradle position. She forced herself to open her eyes.

Clarke pushed herself away from Finn when she saw that he was the one who caught her. She opened her mouth to yell about him but heard a different voice instead.

"Finn, you'll get infected!"

Clarke didn't need to look to know that it was Raven who was voicing her objections. She turned to Finn, anger in her expression. "She's right. Put me down."

"You heard her, Finn. Let her go." Bellamy stepped towards them as he felt a distinct flurry of anger. Finn had proved once again that he had no problem endangering not only himself but others as well. He was beyond careless. And Bellamy knew that it was one of the most dangerous characteristics to have on the ground.

Finn ignored Bellamy's order as if he never heard it. Clarke tried to get out of his arms again but gave up as her strength all but vanished into thin air. "I'm okay, Finn. Now, put me down before you get infected."

"You're not okay." He disputed quickly.

Bellamy moved forward to make another threat but Octavia stepped between him and Finn. She gave him a warning look before turning to Finn.

"I'll help you get her inside." Octavia directed Finn into the drop ship leaving Bellamy to glare at his back.

* * *

Dayton pressed the moist towel to Clarke's forehead, hoping it would help break the fever. After giving the gun to her, Dayton had returned to the drop ship, not wanted to get involved any farther. Even she knew when a situation was over her head.

"Oh my god!"

Dayton turned her head. Octavia and several other delinquents were crowding around something.

"Put him down right there." Octavia directed.

Or someone.

Dayton moistened the towel again before she put it back on Clarke's forehead. She came up beside Octavia and looked down at the guy lying on the floor. She was surprised to see a barely recognizable Bellamy.

The image that popped into her head whenever someone mentioned Bellamy Blake was one of a confident healthy man. But the person she was staring at in the drop ship was not that person. This person was struggling to keep consciousness. He was pale and had a layer of sweat covering his body. His hair was unkempt and the skin around his mouth was stained red. Dayton knew that this was not the same guy that had taken on the role of the rebellious leader in camp. But with time, that side of Bellamy would return. He was too strong to succumb to something like an infection.

"Dayton, can you get me a… a cloth?" Octavia called over her shoulder as she dropped to her knees beside Bellamy.

Dayton nodded to herself before disappearing for a few moments. She returned with the wet cloth and handed it to Octavia. She stepped back but watched as Octavia started to clean the blood off her brother's mouth. Dayton could see that Bellamy was still conscious but he was struggling to stay that way.

Octavia grabbed his shoulders as he turned onto his side and coughed up more blood. She rolled him onto his back and wiped his face with a single sweep.

"Hey, big brother." Octavia leaned over Bellamy protectively.

"I'm scared." Bellamy panted as tears began to form in his eyes. Dayton couldn't tell if it was because he was in pain or because of the fear he was rightfully feeling.

"I wont let anything happen to you." Octavia pushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear as a feeble smile struggled to take its place on her lips. "I promise."

"I told you that the day you were born." Bellamy's voice was strained but Octavia's smile widened.

"I know. You've told me about a thousand times."

Dayton fell back a few feet. She knew that Octavia was capable of taking care of her brother on her own. She couldn't help but feel a surge of jealousy as she watched the siblings grab onto each others hands like it was their only lifeline. Like everyone on the Ark, Dayton was an only child so she had grown used to not having that extra person in her life. And after her dad passed, she didn't even have a functional parent to lean on for support. All she had was her mother. Bellamy and Octavia would always love each other and Dayton secretly loathed that.

She spun on her heels and walked back to Clarke. She pursed her lips into a thin line as she took the older girls hand in hers and gave a light squeeze. Dayton pulled up a metal crate and sat down beside the hammock. The younger girl didn't want Clarke to feel alone when she woke up because she had been reliving that feeling every morning for the past two years and she would never wish that upon anyone else.

* * *

Bellamy woke with a start. He coughed as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. There was still a lingering flavor of blood in his mouth.

"Here."

He turned his gaze up to see Murphy standing over him holding a small metal cup. Bellamy threw him a look.

"Get away from me."

Murphy wiped his face with the back of his hand as he pushed the cup towards Bellamy again. "You're sick. I'm just trying to help."

Bellamy narrowed his eyes. "I don't need your help."

"I'm trying to make up for what…." Murphy started.

Bellamy huffed as he shifted in his spot. "I'm doing you a favor by not killing you right now but I swear to god that if you're still here after I get better I will…"

"I got this."

Bellamy's gaze flickered to the person standing beside Murphy. Dayton.

Her petite frame, wispy blonde hair, and porcelain skin added to her fragility as she stood next to Murphy. But he still handed her the cup without complaint. She stared at the cup for a few seconds before holding it out for Bellamy. He smiled lightly as he grasped the cup and brought it to his lips.

Dayton hovered a safe distance from him as he took a long drink of water. He leaned the metal cup against his knee as he looked up at her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Her tiny voice reminded him of a younger, more innocent version of Octavia.

Dayton flashes a small smile before she turns on her heels and starts to walk away. Bellamy stopped himself from calling after her. He wanted to look after the child, not smother her.

"Turns out she's immune, like Octavia. That girl hasn't ceased to amaze me."

Bellamy turned his gaze and saw Clarke standing a few feet in front of him. She didn't look completely healthy but he would bet all his rations on the Ark that she looked ten times better than him.

He glanced at Dayton. She was kneeling by another delinquent lying on the floor. His gaze lingered a moment longer when he saw her take the guy's hand and whisper something in his ear. Bellamy caught a hint of a smile on the patient's lips and relaxed a little.

"I don't think she ever will." Bellamy sighed. He had kept his word for the past few days and while he hadn't been going out of his way to check up on Dayton, he had noticed how she was always trying to stay busy.

"She's good at working with them, the infected." Clarke exhaled as she lowered herself down beside Bellamy onto his makeshift bed. "I think she's had some practice."

Bellamy's eyes flickered to Clarke. "What do you mean?"

"She knows how to make them smile, even while they might be dying." Clarke explained in a hushed tone. They both knew that Dayton was in hearing distance.

"You think she's been in this situation before?"

"I can't say for sure but I do know that she's gone through some tough times so I think she knows what to expect." Clarke paused as she peered over at Dayton.

"And how would you know that?" Bellamy raised an eyebrow. Clarke had always been the divulger of information on most of the other delinquents. He didn't know why he had thought it would be different for Dayton.

"She was arrested for being a Runner." Clarke twisted to face Bellamy again. "It's a term used for people involved in black market exchanges. They transport illegal goods across the Ark from trader to trader, most of the time going right under the Guards noses."

"She's eleven." Bellamy stated in an unbelieving tone.

"She might be young but she was one of the best. At least, that's what my mother told me." Clarke ran her fingers through her hair as she mentioned her mom.

"How does a kid that young get involved in the black market?"

"The council thought her mother roped her into it but when they tried to get Dayton to testify against her, she refused. They sent her straight to the Sky Box after that." Clarke met Bellamy's eyes long enough to recognize the look. "And that's not even the worst part. Her mom's the one who turned her in to the council."

Bellamy was at a loss. Mothers were supposed to love their children unconditionally and do anything it took to protect them. That was the experience he had growing up. But it seemed like not all parents on the Ark were as qualified as they seemed.

"Why wouldn't Dayton testify against her then?" Bellamy questioned quietly.

"I don't know. That's all my mom could tell me. I think she was just trying to remind me how lucky I was to have a mom like her." Clarke scoffed under her breath.

"I never heard her mention her dad before." Bellamy realized aloud.

"I think it's because she doesn't have one." Clarke dropped her eyes to the floor in front of her. She had always thought she was in a tough position, losing her father because of her own mother. But bringing up Dayton's story again made her remember that she's not the only one with a rocky past. At least her problems just started a year ago. It seemed like Dayton had been living in her nightmare for her entire life.

"Poor kid." Bellamy breathed.

Clarke and Bellamy both slid a glance to their left. Dayton had moved on to talking with a different patient. The girl lying on the floor was smiling even though she had red stains on her face and was covered in sweat. Bellamy noticed a similarity between Dayton and Clarke at that moment. Somehow they knew how to be completely selfless.

"Do you think she could be happy down here?" Bellamy asked Clarke, his expression and tone serious. He knew that the only reason they sent The 100 down was because they were expendable. They were never expected to survive but they had defied that popular belief. Now, they had to try to build a functional society on their own. But Bellamy didn't know how they were supposed to do that when some of the kids, like Dayton, never had a normal functional life to begin with.

"I… I don't know." Clarke confessed. If there had been one thing she had learned since landing on the ground, it was that no one could be sure of what the future would hold.

**What you think? Please follow/favorite/review. I would like to know if this story is going in a good direction or if the pace is right and the opinions on the relationships. Getting feedback really helps. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The 100 or it's characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **This chapter is rather short but I hope it's still enjoyable. Please follow or favorite. And I would like to hear some feedback because I don't know if I'm going in the right direction or at the right pace. So please leave a review. Enjoy!

**Hearts and Minds**

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked as she came up behind Dayton.

The young girl was kneeling on the dirt floor beside the tarp where the deceased delinquents were still lying. Clarke could see from the doorway of the drop ship that Dayton was wringing out a cloth in a metal bowl.

"I'm just trying to make sure they're clean." Dayton said as she began wiping one of the delinquents blood stained face with the towel.

"For the burial?" Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"No, for when they wake up." Dayton told her in a certain tone.

Clarke's eyes flickered up tot eh guard that Bellamy assigned to watch the younger girl after she left the drop ship. She gave a curt nod, signaling him to leave. He glanced at Dayton, most likely worried about breaking Bellamy's command. But the guard left a second later.

"What did you say?" Clarke dropped to her knees beside Dayton.

"I just don't think anyone would like waking up covered in blood." Dayton explained before wringing out the cloth again.

Clarke felt like someone had punched her straight in the gut. She looked at the three kids on the tarp. They were dead; there was no doubt about that. Clarke ran her hands down her thighs. "Uh… I don't… who told you they would wake up?"

Dayton gave her a sympathetic smile, as if Clarke had missed something that had been obviously stated. "No one had to tell me. I figured it out on my own."

"And… uh… how did you figure that out exactly?" Clarke dry swallowed.

"I watched it happen a lot in the hospital." Dayton used her sleeve to wipe the water off the dead girls face.

"The hospital down here or the hospital on the Ark?" Clarke pressed.

"The Ark."

Clarke took a deep breath before continuing. "Why were you in the hospital?"

She had already thought of a few reasons but something led her towards one more then the others. She was just praying her hunch was wrong.

"I wasn't. My dad was… for a long, long time." Clarke looked at Dayton as she spoke, expecting to see a saddened girl. But instead she saw no change in the girl's expression. She wasn't happy or sad. She was just watching the bodies in front of her, waiting.

Clarke wanted to keep digging but she was scared that bringing up the past would have a bad effect of Dayton. Clarke didn't like bringing up her own father. She couldn't imagine forcing a child to talk about theirs. But she needed answers.

"Was your dad sick?"

"He had uh… ca… cancer." Dayton remembered.

Clarke's heart sank. The Ark had cures for most disease's and sicknesses. They had a way to save most people. Cancer was the exception. There was no cure. The only permanent reprieve the patients could find was death.

The older girl dug her fingers into her hair. "Is he still in the hospital?"

Clarke was convinced she already knew the answer.

"No. He's dead." Dayton stated, her voice unchanging.

Clarke let out a silent sigh as she put a hand on the girls back. "I'm so sorry, Dayton."

Dayton turned her head. She realized it had been a while since anyone had tried to give their condolences. It had been even longer since she had thought about her dad for longer than a couple seconds. But she didn't want to make this any harder so she pushed her father to the back of her mind, leaving her reaction for another day.

"It's okay. It happened a while back. I don't even think about it anymore." Dayton returned to watching the bodies. Her hands were resting on her legs as if readying themselves for when they would be needed.

Clarke slowly put the pieces together as the silence wore on. Dayton was a smart girl, she knew that already. But she was also young and naïve. Dayton hadn't lived long enough in the real world to grasp the simple concept of death. And no one had cared enough to fix that.

Until now.

Clarke pushed herself to her feet and looked around for the guard she had dismissed. She signaled for his return and glance over her shoulder at the dropship. She knew Bellamy was still inside.

"I have to go check on some of the patients but I'll be back later to check on you." Clarke made a weak glance at the bodies as Dayton peered up at her. The younger girl flashed an innocent smile before returning her attention to the deceased.

"Don't worry, Clarke. They'll wake up. They didn't hurt their brains." Dayton said in a small voice. "They'll wake up."

Clarke met the guards gaze and recognized the confusion in his eyes. He had no idea what to do.

"Watch her." Clarke mouthed before turning on her heels and striding into the drop ship. She barely slowed down as she grabbed Bellamy's arm and hauled him to his feet. "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Bellamy narrowed his eyes.

A loud cough echoed through the room as Clarke opened her mouth. Her gaze swept the room. Prying ears surrounded them.

"This is something better discussed in private." Clarke gestured to the ladder behind her.

Bellamy didn't bother questioning her. Instead, he followed her. He couldn't help but think that there was a first time for everything.

"So, what's the problem?" Bellamy asked as he shut the hatch leading to the third level in the drop ship. He turned to Clarke expectantly. She didn't look like her usual certain self. She looked almost scared. "What is it?" He remembered what she had told him before ducking out of the drop ship earlier. "Is it Dayton?"

Clarke nodded.

"What happened? Did someone…?" Bellamy began.

"No. It's nothing like that." Clarke assured him quickly. She dropped her gaze to the floor. "She's… confused about something."

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy raised an eyebrow.

"I went out there to check on her, to make sure she was handling the outbreak okay." Clarke took a deep breath. "I found her cleaning the bodies."

"What bodies?" Bellamy asked a second too early. He sighed when she realized what she was talking about. "I told Miller to bury them." He started towards the ladder, wanting to fix the "problem" Clarke had brought up.

But she stepped in front of him and placed a firm hand on his chest. "That's not the problem."

Bellamy's eyes flickered to her hand. "Enlighten me."

"Dayton was cleaning the bodies because she thinks their going to wake up." Clarke explained in a hushed tone as if she was afraid someone would hear them.

"What?" Bellamy did a double take, convinced he had heard wrong.

"She's out there, as we speak, waiting for the kids who died from the infection to wake up."

"That's ridiculous." Bellamy shook his head. "She knows their dead. She watched them die."

"She's a child, Bellamy." Clarke reminded him. "She doesn't think like we do."

"I know she's a child, Clarke. But even I realized at a pretty young age that if somebody dies, they stay dead."

"But that's not what she saw happening on the Ark." Clarke dropped her eyes to her hand still resting against Bellamy's chest. She dropped her arm to her side like Bellamy had just burned her. She turned away from Bellamy to collect her thoughts. The explanation was going to be hard.

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy suppressed the urge to reach for her hand.

"Her dad had cancer." Clarke hinted. "Which is also known as the only disease without a cure on the Ark."

"What does that have to do with this?" Bellamy fought to ignore the urge to talk to Dayton.

"She probably spent most of her life going in and out of that hospital. All through her developmental years she watched sick people… dying people go into the hospital and leave the next day perfectly fine."

"But we're not a hospital. She knows we don't have a cure for this thing."

"I don't think she knew that on the Ark either." Clarke faced Bellamy. "Think about it; she most likely spent most of her time with her dad. All she would see is sick people going in, staying over night, then leaving in the morning perfectly healthy."

"But someone must have told her that it doesn't work like that." Bellamy shook his head.

"Like who? Her dying father? The doctors who sometimes are too busy to even pay attention to their own patients? Or maybe her mother? You know, the same person who turned her into a criminal then got her arrested." Clarke glanced over her shoulder at the ladder. "Until now, Bellamy, Dayton hasn't had someone who actually cared about her."

"Until now." Bellamy repeated quietly as he nodded slowly.

"We have to explain it to her." Clarke told him quietly.

"Not necessarily." Bellamy shrugged as Clarke shot him a look. "Those kids outside are not going to wake up."

"I know that but Dayton—"

"—Will figure it out on her own."

Clarke narrowed her eyes. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to think you could really care about someone other than Octavia."

"I don't know about you, Princess, but I dont want to be the one to ruin this little fantasy Dayton has. It might be easier if we let her figure it out on her own." Bellamy told her in a low voice.

"I thought you'd want to help her right away. Not put it off as long as possible just to make it easier on you." Clarke scoffed.

"I do want to help her and I will." Bellamy stepped towards Clarke as she inhaled sharply. "But I'm going to make sure I do it in the best possible way."

Clarke watched Bellamy closely. She was looking for something that would confirm the suspicion that he was, in fact, lying. But she could find no telltale sign.

"Fine." Clarke cleared her throat to gain volume. "But if she gets hurt because of all this, it's on you."

The corner of Bellamy's lips quirked. "Whatever you want, Princess."

Clarke let out a huff of frustration before turning on her heels and hurrying down the ladder. Bellamy smiled as she disappeared through the hatch.

* * *

"Come on, kid." Bellamy dropped his gaze to Dayton as he gestured over his shoulder.

She looked up slowly, a small smile on her lips. "What?"

"I want to show you something." He held out his hand and returned her smile. "Come on. Just trust me."

Dayton hesitated but grabbed his hand a couple seconds later and pulled her to her feet easily.

"Follow me." Bellamy said before turning around and starting off in the opposite direction. Dayton fell into step next to him but wasn't sure what she should expect.

"Where are we going?" She asked, her voice timid as she kicked a pebble a few feet ahead of her.

"You'll find out in a little bit." Bellamy told her but kept his eyes ahead of him.

Dayton sighed. "Fine. But it better be good."

Bellamy chuckled lightly. He knew that she might not like the gift but he was certain she would take it.

He turned to her when they got to his tent. "Wait here."

Dayton nodded before he ducked into his tent. She folded her arms over her chest and dug the toe of her shoe into the dirt as she listened to Bellamy move around inside. He emerged a few seconds later holding something behind his back.

"I wanted to give this to you earlier but I never got the chance because of the—"

"—almost dying thing?" Dayton raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. That." Bellamy dropped his gaze as he pulled the gift out from behind him.

Dayton inhaled sharply when she saw what it was. "Bellamy, I told you I didn't want—"

Bellamy grabbed her hand and placed the knife in her palm. "—I know, I know. But I need to make sure that you have a way to protect yourself."

"Bellamy…" Dayton met his gaze.

"Did your parents ever teach you self defense?" Bellamy leaned over slightly.

She shook her head. "My dad was never healthy enough and all my mom taught me was how to run and hide from the guard."

"It's dangerous down here and there are a lot more dangerous people down here than there was on the Ark." He gave her a sympathetic smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "But I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself so that you never get hurt again. So no one can ever take advantage of you again."

Dayton wrapped her fingers around the small handle of the knife. She let out a silent sigh of relief as she felt something change inside of her. It was something she had never really felt before but after a second she realized what it was. Power.

"Listen to me, kid. I know about what happened to you with your dad and with your mom. And I can't pretend like I understand because my mom loved my sister and me more than anything in the world. But that does mean I know how a parent should treat their child and your mom did not do right by you. And I'm sorry you had to go through all that on your own but you're not alone anymore." Bellamy forced himself to continue even though he could see tears starting to form in Dayton's eyes. "And I promise you that you will never be alone again. I will never leave you and I will never let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

A tear finally broke free and managed to make it halfway down her cheek before she wiped it away. She dropped her gaze to the floor as she tried to think of a way to thank Bellamy. Her eyes flickered up to him. She reached to hug him but he stopped her.

"Careful with that thing." Bellamy smiled as he nodded to the knife still in her hand.

She didn't hesitate to drop the knife and fling her arms around his neck. He laughed as he staggered backwards and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Bellamy recognized the protective instincts he was getting as he hugged Dayton. It was the same instincts he still got with Octavia.

"Thank you." Dayton murmured as she rested her cheek against his shoulder.

"You're welcome, kid." Bellamy returned in a quiet voice. He knew that life would get harder now that they had bombed the bridge but he still had every intention of keeping his promise. No matter how hard it got.


End file.
